My Pokemon Adventures in Kanto
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: This story is about Ash's twin sister, Cinder. She travels the Kanto Region with her Eevee, Hoppy. She and Ash not only compete with others, but sibling rivalry flames between the 2 Ketchum children.
1. Chap 1:Information

Name: Cinder Ketchum

* * *

Age:10

* * *

Family: Father[unknown]Delia Ketchum[mother],Ash Ketchum[twin brother]

* * *

Looks:Black hair that is put in a ponytail,black eyes,slightly pale.

* * *

Outfit:Light blue jean skirt,dark blue tank top,red flats, light blue headband, green jacket,red backpack.

* * *

She and her brother Ash love Pokemon and couldn't wait to get their own. When the day came,they both over slept and possibly missed their chance. Or did they?


	2. Chap 2:My First Pokemon

My Pov

Ash:"Cinder, come on we're already late!" Both me and my brother had over slept, except I managed to change into my clothes while he was in his pjs, and we were running. We made it to the lab in time to see a boy with a crowd of people leaving. We went up to the lab. We went inside to see .

Oak:"Oh, hello. What might I do for you kids?"

Me:"We came to get our starter Pokemon, though I doubt you have any left." He gave us a, then let us come in. He showed us three Pokeballs. Ash grabbed one.

Ash:"I did want to start with Bulbasaur!" The Pokeball opened, but it was empty.

Oak:"That Pokemon was just taken by a Trainer not to long ago." Ash picked up another one.

Ash:"That's okay, because I'll start with Squirtle!" But that Pokeball was empty too.

Oak:"That one was just picked out too." Ash picked up the last Pokeball.

Ash:"That's fine, because I really wanted Charmander!" But it was the same result, empty. We were too late. We missed our chance.

Oak:"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, Pokemon."

Ash:"You mean all the Pokemon are gone?" He thought for a minute.

Oak:"Well, actually I do have 2 other Pokemon left." I looked up. "He had 2 other Pokemon left? "But I don't know if you two can handle them."

Ash:"Please Professor! We'll take any Pokemon you have." He put 2 Pokeballs on a table. Ash and me looked at them. One had a lightning bolt on it. "Sis, you choose first." I smiled at my brother. I thought carefully and picked the regular Pokeball and Ash pick the other one. Ash opened his up first. The light was yellow and revealed a small yellow mouse.

Oak:"Its name is Pikachu."

Ash:"It's so cute, it's the best of all. Hi Pikachu." Shortly after he hugged it, it used Thundershock. It scared me. I thought about the Pokemon that I picked out. I wonder what it was. The professor gave us both a PokeDex and 5 Pokeballs. "Hey,sis. What Pokemon did you get?" I decide to find out. I threw the Pokeball in the air and it opened. Out popped...I couldn't believe it. It was the one Pokemon I wanted to have more than any other one. An Eevee. I remember seeing a Pokemon Trainer battling with an Eevee when I was 2 and ever since then I wanted one of my own.

Me: "I can't believe I picked out an Eevee!" I picked and hugged it.

Oak:"I suppose Eevee is your favorite." I nodded. I put it down and it started hopping around the room.

Me: "Professor, is Eevee a boy?"

Oak:"Most likely." I remembered that you could nickname Pokemon.

Me: "Then I have the perfect nickname for him." I walked to my Eevee and picked him up. "Eevee...how do you like the name...Hoppy?" He looked at me then squeaked happily. Hoppy. My Eevee, Hoppy. He was going to be my number one pokemon, no matter what.


	3. Chap 3:My First Captures

My Pov

Me and Ash had started down the road when we came to a fork in the path. I looked and realized what this meant.

Ash: "Which way should we go?" I looked at my brother.

Me: "Ash. I think we both go on from here by ourselves." He looked at me with a strange look. Hoppy and Pikachu looked at each other.

Ash: "Alright. Be careful."

Me: "You too." I took the left path, with Hoppy behind me. I turned and saw Ash and Pikachu going down the right path. I glubbed and  
pressed onward.

_A few moments later..._

* * *

Me and Hoppy stopped from a little rest. I stroked Hoppy's fur, when I heard rustling in the bushes. Soon I saw a green, caterpillar-like Pokémon. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: "_Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. Caterpie uses a stench from its antenna to keep foes away and molts rapidly."_ So this was a Caterpie. I took out one of my Pokeballs. I enlarged it, threw it at the Caterpie and after awhile, the red light on the Pokeball went out. It took me a minute to realize I had just caught my first Pokemon. I rushed over and picked up the Pokeball.

Me: "Alright! I caught Caterpie!" Hoppy jumped up and down. I threw the Pokeball in the air and released my Caterpie.

It looked around then looked at me. I bent down and picked the worm pokemon up. "Hey there." Caterpie let out, what sounded like, a purring sound. I then got the feeling my Caterpie was a girl. I put her down and she kinda nuzzled up to Hoppy. Then. I got an idea for a nickname. I decided to try out the name. "Hey, girl. Come here." She looked at me and crawled over. "Caterpie, how would you like the name: Kitty?" She purred 'yes' to the name. I returned Kitty to her Pokeball and gathered my things. Soon we came to a small little creek. I let Kitty out so she could get a drink. Soon, something quick came out of the bushes and hit Kitty. "Kitty!" I picked her up and saw a purple rat-like Pokemon. It was in attack mode. Hoppy got ready to charge. I grabbed my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Cautious to the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment_." I looked and realized this one wanted to fight.

Me: "Hoppy, get ready!"

Hoppy: "Vee!" The Rattata used Tackle.

Me: "Hoppy, dodge!" He jumped out of the way. "Now use Tackle." Hoppy ran and tackled the mouse pokemon to the ground. I took out another Pokeball, threw it and captured Rattata. Kitty mewed softly. I quickly dug through my bag and found a Potion. I sprayed some on her and she felt a lot better. I let my Rattata out.

Kitty shrank behind Hoppy. My Rattata nervously backed up. This was a totally different Rattata than before. "Hoppy, Kitty. Don't be mean to Ratty." Rattata looked at me. I had given him a nickname already. Kitty and Hoppy were unsure at first, but then welcomed Ratty in our group. I saw that a storm was starting to roll in and we found a cave to stay in.

_An hour later..._

* * *

The storm cleared away and the sun came back out. I looked at the rainbow and saw a bird Pokemon flying over it. I put Hoppy and Ratty in their Pokeballs and let Kitty have some exercise. She saw some grass sticking out of the ground. She went to nibble on it when it turned out not to be grass, but a radish-looking Pokemon. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: "_Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at  
night." _It was a Grass-type and Kitty was a Bug-type. She had the advantage. The Oddish attacked with Absorb, but it didn't do much damage.

Me: "Kitty, String Shot!" A pale gray thread shot from Kitty's mouth and wrapped around the weed pokemon. "Now, Tackle!" She charged right at the Oddish, slammed into it and knocked it into a tree. I used my third Pokeball and caught my third Pokemon. "Great job, Kitty!" I took out her Pokeball. "Return!" A red beam shot out from the Pokeball, engulfed Kitty and returned her inside. I quickly ran to the town up ahead. I thought about today. All in one day, I caught a Caterpie, Rattata and now an Oddish, who I decided to name Root.

Hoppy's known moves: Tackle, Tail Whip and Helping Hand.

Kitty's known moves: Tackle and String Shot.

Ratty's known moves: Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack.

Root's known moves: Absorb, Razor Leaf and Sweet Scent


	4. Chap 4:My First Gym Badge

My Pov

I reached Pewter City in no time. I rushed into the Pokemon Center. At the desk, was a pink-haired woman in a nurse's uniform.

Woman: "Hello. My name is Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" I took out my Pokeballs.

Me: "I need my Pokemon healed, please." She smiled at me, warmly.

Nurse Joy: "Chansey, come here, please." I saw a light pink Pokemon come out with a cart. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people."_ I could see why this Pokemon would be here.

It was getting late.

Nurse Joy: "You can stay overnight if you want. Trainers can always stay here if they don't have anywhere else to stay." I was relieved. Soon, Chansey came back with the cart. I took my Pokemon back and notice a phone. "You can use the phone to call anyone and it doesn't cost a cent." I decided to call my mom, to tell her how I'm doing.

* * *

Delia's Pov

I had just finished talking to Ash. He seemed really down. Something must have happened. He had told me that he and Cinder went separate ways. It hurt me a little for my children not to be together. They always had. I had just put the phone down when it started ringing. I picked it up.

Me: "Hello?"

Cinder: "Hi, mom. It's me." I squealed in happiness. My other child was calling me to tell me about her first day. "Mom you're not gonna believe it! Today, I've caught a Caterpie, a Rattata and an Oddish." I was so happy to hear how well she was doing.

Me: "That's great sweetheart! Oh, your father would be so proud of you. Soaring like a Pidgey. "She said good-bye and we hung up the  
phones.

* * *

My Pov

Nurse Joy showed me to a room. I let everyone out. Ratty and Hoppy looked over at Root.

Me: "Guys, this is Root, our newest member." Root seemed to get along with them from the beginning. "We're going to be staying here for the night." All of them curled up on the bed with me.

_The next morning..._

We all had breakfast and just as we were leaving, I noticed a poster. I saw it was for the Pokemon League. Nurse Joy told me I need to collect badges to compete. She told me there was a Pokemon Gym here. I followed the directions she gave me and found the gym in no time. I could tell from the look that it was a Rock-type gym. With Root, I had a chance. I walked in the gym. I saw the Gym Leader.

Boy: "So your the challenger?" He had to be, maybe,6 years older than me.

Me: "Yeah." The lights of the gym came on and revealed the field. We went to the opposite ends.

Gym Leader: "I'm Brock. We'll both use 2 Pokeballs." I choose to use Hoppy and Root. "Go, Geodude!" He sent out a small, boulder-like Pokemon  
with arms. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex_: "Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily_." I sent out  
Root.

Brock: "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude threw several boulders at Root.

Me: "Root, dodge it!" Root dodged all of them, except the last one. It landed right next to him and did damage. "Root, Absorb!" Small orbs of green light went from Geodude into Root and his injuries healed and then Geodude fainted. Brock seemed really shocked.

Brock: "Geodude, return." Brock took out his last Pokemon. This one was a lot bigger than Geodude. I took out my PokeDex again.

PokeDex: _"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. it burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders."_ I was scared Root won't be able to handle it.

Me: "Root, Sweet Scent." Soon the gym was filled with a sweet aroma. Onix then used Rock Tomb. Root barely managed to dodge it. "Root, Absorb." Root healed himself and fatally injured Onix.

Brock: "Onix, Headbutt!" Onix lunged and hit Root.

Root: "Oddish!" He had fainted. I picked him up.

Me: "You did great Root. You should rest." I returned him into his Pokeball. I took out _my _last Pokemon. "Go, Hoppy!" I sent out my Eevee, a Normal-Type against a Rock/Ground-Type. "Hoppy, Tackle." Hoppy lunged and barely did any damage.

Brock: "Pathetic. Onix, finished it." Onix was about to slam its tail on Hoppy.

Me: "HOPPY!" Onix slammed its tail to the ground, creating a dust cloud. It lifted its tail and there was a hole in the ground. Suddenly, Hoppy came out of the ground and hit the rock snake. Onix fainted. I realized that Hoppy had learned Dig. I also realized I won. Brock returned Onix  
and walked to me.

Brock: "Congratulations, Cinder. You won the Boulder Badge." He held out a gray hexagon-shaped badge.I thanked him and went to the Pokemon Center to get everyone healed. Then I started to head out to the next city, unaware that Ash came to the city as soon as I left.


	5. Chap 5:From Caterpillar to Butterfly

My Pov

I had just won my first Trainer battle and something amazing happened. Kitty had evolved into Metapod. I took out my PokeDex and looked at Kitty[I was carrying her in my bag].

PokeDex:_"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution." _I couldn't wait to see what Kitty would look like when she was fully evolved. Soon I reached a different town. I took out the map Mom had pack in my bag. I was in Cerulean City. I was almost to the Pokemon Center, when a Trainer challenged me. He sent out a Rattata and a Pidgey against Root and Kitty. Surprisingly, I won and Root had learned Poisonpowder and Stun Spore. Then Kitty started glowing. Then her shape changed and she turned into a blue, butterfly-like Pokemon.

Me:"Kitty?"

Kitty:"Free!" I took out my PokeDex once more and looked at what Kitty was now.

PokeDex:_"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen_." I remembered when I was six, I saw a Butterfree fly by my window and hoped one day I'd get my own. I looked to see what moves she knew now. _"Butterfree's known moves: Confusion, Sleep Powder, Tackle and Gust_."

Me:"Awesome!" I returned my new Butterfree and my Oddish to their Pokeballs and went to the Pokemon Center. Turns out, there's more than one Nurse Joy. I then went to the Cerulean Gym. I was amazed. It was like an in-door pool. I looked around and looked for the Gym Leader.

Girl:"Excuse me. Are you a challenger?" I turned and saw a red-haired girl. She was probably only 2 or 3 years older than me.

Me:"Yes. I'm looking for the Gym Leader." She got a little nervous then  
answered kind of proudly.

Girl:"That's me. I'm Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader." Then I heard a voices that made Misty angry.

Girl 1:"Ignore her."

Girl 2:"Yeah, she tries to pass herself off as the Gym Leader."

Girl 3:"She's really just the runt." I turned and saw a blonde-haired girl, a blue-haired girl and a pink-haired girl.

Girl 1:"I'm Daisy, Misty's big sister."

Girl 2:"I'm Violet, Misty's other big sister."

Girl 3:"And I'm Lily, her last big sister." Misty got really mad at her sisters.

Daisy:"Anyway, you said you're here to compete for a Cascade Badge, right?" I nodded.

Violet:"Sorry to say, but we're like totally out of Pokemon. "Lily took out a Pokeball.

Lily:"This is the last one left." She tossed it to the ground to reveal a Goldeen. That was the only Pokemon they had left?! "All of our other Pokemon are at the Pokemon Center, because of all the other Trainers from Pallet Town." I sweat dropped. I was_ way _behind.

Daisy:"You're not the only one. There's a boy from Pallet Town here too and he's just as disappointed." A boy? Could it possibly be...

Pokemon:"Pika!" I recognized that cry. I turned around to see my brother, Ash.


	6. Chap 6:The Cascade Badge & Brothers

My Pov

Ash: "Cinder!" I ran to my brother and gave him a big hug. Then I knelt down and picked up Pikachu.

Me: "Hi, Pikachu!" I nuzzled the mouse pokemon against my cheek. "Hey Ash, can I see what Pokemon you've caught so far?" He nodded and threw out 2 Pokeballs. One was a Butterfree and the other was a Pidgeotto. I took out my PokeDex and looked at Pidgeotto.

PokeDex: _"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws_._"_ So this is the second stage of Pidgey. I sent out my Pokemon and Ash was stunned to see I had 4 Pokemon while he only had 3.

Daisy: "Seel!" She clapped her hands and a white, sea lion-like Pokemon came out of the pool.I pointed my PokeDex to it.

PokeDex: _"Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon. A Pokemon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up the ice_." Seel stuck out its mouthand on its tongue were 2 blue, teardrop-shaped objects. Daisy took them and handed held them out.

Daisy: "These are each a Cascade Badge. Here." She was actually giving them to us without a match. I was about to take mine when Misty stopped us.

Misty: "How about this?Either Ash or Cinder can battle me and if they win, they can both have the Cascade Badge." Ash instantly accepted the challenge. Pikachu, Hoppy and me sat in the bleachers.

Ash: "Go, Butterfree!" So he was starting with Butterfree.

Misty: "Go, Staryu." A brown, star-shaped Pokemon appeared. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight."_ It could go either way.

Ash: "Butterfree, Stun Spore!" A dark yellow mist came from Butterfree's wings and Staryu became paralyzed.

Misty: "Staryu, dive in the water!" Staryu dove under. "Now, Rapid Spin!" Out of nowhere, Staryu spun out of the water and hit Butterfree, knocking it in the pool.

Ash: "Return!"Ash called Butterfree back. This wasn't going to well. Next Ash sent out Pidgeotto.

Misty: "Go Starmie!" The next one was a purplish-gray,multi-star Pokemon. I registered its data in my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky." _Well, this was going to be interesting. At first, it looked like Ash was losing, but then Pidgeotto used Whirlwind and knocked Starmie into a wall. Right then a machine busted through the wall. There were two people and a Meowth. They did a boring intro and  
revealed themselves as Team Rocket's Jesse and James. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. It if spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. _They turned on the machine and started to drain the pool. Seel got sucked in. Pikachu jumped into the pool. I sent out Root. Meowth went to attack.

Me: "Root, Poisonpowder." A purple mist came from Root and poisoned Meowth. "Now, Razor Leaf!"6 leaves came from Root's head and hit and knocked out Meowth. Suddenly, Root began to glow. Root's appearance changed. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Gloom, the Weed Pokemon and the evolved form of Oddish. The honey it drools from its mouth smells so atrocious,  
it can curl noses more than a mile away." _I checked his moves. _"Gloom's known moves: Poisonpowder, Razor Leaf, Bullet Seed and Acid."_ He had learned Acid and Bullet Seed. Suddenly, there was a zap of electrical energy that created a blast sending Team Rocket flying. After the drama subsided, Daisy handed us the Cascade Badges.

Misty: "Ash didn't win!" Daisy explained that Pikachu and Root had saved the Gym and Misty would've lost if either of them faced her. Me and Ash went separate ways again. As I walked by, a strange man gave me three strange Pokeballs. He called them the Dive Ball, the Quick Ball and the Repeat Ball. wondered why he gave me these. I went into a Pokemon Center and sent Ratty to . I got everyone healed and started traveling trough the forest. Soon I heard rustling. I took a look and saw something shocking.3 Eevees, together! I took Root out. I decided to register Eevee's data.

PokeDex_: "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes_." I wasn't letting this chance slip.

Me: "Root, use Bullet Seed then Poisonpowder." Small, yellow seeds shot from his mouth and hit the Eevees. Before they had time to  
react, purple mist came from Root's mushroom and poisoned them. I used the three Pokeballs I received from the man and captured them. I let them out and used a Potion and Antidote on each one. I decided to nickname them. The one I caught with the Dive Ball, I named Tide. The one I caught with the Quick Ball, I named Sparky and the one I caught with the Repeat Ball, I named Fireball. Today was the best day ever.


	7. Chap 7:The Evolution Stones&New Friends

My Pov

Man, the last week has been rough. I narrowly won my third badge, the Thunder Badge. I took out the case and looked at my badges. I needed 5 more. The next badge I needed was the Rainbow Badge. Then I remembered the new addition to my team. I remembered that I caught a Poliwag. I nicknamed her Poli and sent her to . I decided to look at the data on Poliwag. I took out my  
PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet." _So in a way, Poli's just a baby. I came upon a small town when I saw three figures in the distance. It was Ash, Misty and Brock. I ran to catch up with them.

Me: "Hey, guys!" They all look at me.

Ash: "Sis, you caught up to us." I nodded and look to see that Misty was holding an Eevee.

Me: "Misty, did you catch an Eevee?" She shook her head.

Misty: "We found the poor thing tied up."

Brock: "Someone must have abandoned it." This made me angry. I had heard tales about people abandoning their Pokemon. In fact, Poli was one. I even saw her Trainer abandon her. I took her in and showed her that not all Trainers are bad.

Me: "That's awful. Do you know where its' owners are?" I was hoping it was a mix-up.

Ash: "Yeah. In fact, that's where we're going." I decided to tag along. Soon we came to the address and it was a beautiful mansion. We went into the backyard and saw a lot of people and Pokemon. Then we saw someone use a Water Stone on a Poliwhirl and evolved it into Poliwrath. Then as I looked around, all the Pokemon here were evolution stone Pokemon. Then three boys, who I guessed were the host looked over to us. One was yellow one was blue and the other was red.

Boy in yellow: "Eevee?" They came over and Misty handed Eevee to them. Then they turned and called someone. "Mikey? Hey, Mikey! Eevee's come back." A small boy came out from the crowd and Eevee jumped and ran to him. He picked it up. I walked over to him.

Me: "Your Eevee ran away? From what my brother told me, it was tied to a tree." He looked at me, then the others and then me again.

Mikey: "Why'd your friends bring it back?" This shocked me a little. Did he not care for his Pokemon. The brothers introduced themselves as  
Sparky, Rainer and Pyro. Soon, I saw why Mikey hid Eevee. His brothers were pressuring him into evolving it into either Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon. They decided to let us stay for them party. I thought about the chance in front of me right now. They had the stones I needed to make most of my team evolve. I decided to take the opportunity. I went up to the brothers and asked them to evolve Tide, Sparky, Fireball and Root. They nodded. Pyro evolved Fireball into Flareon with a Fire Stone, Rainer evolved Tide into Vaporeon with a Water Stone, Sparky evolved my Eevee, Sparky, into Jolteon with a Thunder Stone and I evolved Root into Vileplume with a Leaf Stone. I took out my PokeDex

PokeDex_:" Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon and the evolved form of Gloom. Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. Vileplume's known moves are: Bullet Seed, Acid, Mega Drain, Solarbeam and Protect._ He had learned Solarbeam. _"Vaporeon,  
the Bubble Jet Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. Vaporeon's known moves: Quick Attack, Water Gun, Aurora Beam and Protect._ I had taught everyone Protect. _"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon and the evolved form of _Eevee. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it_ in small bunches. Jolteon's known moves: Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thundershock and Protect. "_I pointed it to Fireball. "Flareon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. Flareon's known moves: Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Fire Spin and Protect." I looked over at my new Pokemon. I now had an Eevee[Normal-type],a Vaporeon[Water-Type],a Jolteon[Electric-Type], a Flareon[Fire-Type], a Vileplume[Grass/Poison-Type] and a Butterfree[Bug/Flying-Type]. I had a good feeling that I could take on any Pokemon or Trainer now. All of a sudden, there were popping sounds. I look to see Team Rocket.


	8. Chap 8:Moves Of The Tail

My Pov

Team Rocket did their stupid intro then set off a smoke bomb. When it cleared, all the food, stones and Pokemon were gone. Hoppy, Tide, Sparky, Fireball and Root were gone too.

Me: "Root? Hoppy? Tide, Sparky, Fireball!"

Mikey: "Where's Eevee?"

Ash: "Pikachu!"

Misty: "Oh no! Horsea's gone too!"

Sparky: "The stones are gone!

Rainer: "All the food's gone too!"

Brock: "Those thieves. They took everything."

Ash: "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" He sent out his Flying-type to search the air. I decided to do the same.

Me: "I choose you, Kitty!" Both Pidgeotto and Kitty both flew off to find Team Rocket.

_A few moments later..._

* * *

We found Team Rocket. They were about to use the evolution stones on Mikey's Eevee. Then Ash sent out a Squirtle. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_ When did Ash catch a Squirtle?

Ash: "Squirtle, Water Gun!" While Ash and the others kept TR busy, Mikey and me snuck over to the cages. I went to free Hoppy when I noticed his tail started glowing. So was Tide's and Sparky's and Fireball's. I realized they were learning Iron Tail. I pulled Mikey back.

Me: "The four of you, Iron Tail!" They cut through the cages and freed all the Pokemon. TR had fatally injured Mikey's brothers' Pokemon. Mikey used his Eevee to fight. First it used Take Down, Then Rage and Tackle. It sent TR flying. I was glad they were gone. Ash showed me that he had also caught a Bulbasaur and a Charmander. I registered them in my PokeDex

PokeDex: _"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back." _I pointed it to Charmander. _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely." _Wow. Ash had gotten all three of the beginner Pokemon. I wasn't going to lose to him. I headed out. Mikey told his brothers that he was going to be an Eevee Trainer. I was happy about that. For me, I was going to catch every Eeveelution out there. No matter how many of them popped up, I would catch  
them.


	9. Chap 9:Flowers and a Rainbow

My Pov

I was here in Celadon City. I was looking around for the gym, when I smelled something. It was so pretty. I followed the scent to a perfume shop. I went inside and I was greeted by three girls.

Girl: "Hello and welcome!" 2 of them sat me in a chair and the other brought a vial that made a light green liquid in it and had an orange daisy for the cap.

Girl 2: "Try this free sample. It's called Daisy Chains." She spritzed a little on my wrist. It smelled so good.

Me: "It smells just like a garden."

Girl 3: "We're having a sale." I decided to buy it. I had more than enough money.

Me: "Oh and could one of you please point me in the direction of the Celadon City Gym?" One of the girls escorted me there. It had a Vileplume mushroom on top of it. I went inside and was greeted by the leader herself.

Leader: "Welcome. You must be a new challenger. My name is Erika and I specialize in Grass-type Pokemon." I nodded and went into the gym.

Me: "I choose you, Fireball!" I sent out my Flareon.

Erika: "I choose you, Tangela!" She sent out a Pokemon covered in blue vines. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish." _I needed to have my guard up.

Me: "Fireball, Quick Attack!" In a flash, he burst forward, with a trail of white light following him, and tackled Tangela.

Erika: "Tangela,Constrict!"2 vines from Tangela's body wrapped themselves around Fireball and started dragging him.

Me: Fireball, Fire Spin!" Flames shot from his mouth, swirling and then engulfing the Vine Pokemon. Soon the flames disappeared and Tangela laid on the ground, brunt and fainted. We both returned our Pokemon. Then she sent out her second Pokemon.

Erika: "Go, Weepinbell!" Out came a yellow, Venus fly trap looking Pokemon. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. This Pokemon appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder_. "I thought carefully and chose my next Pokemon.

Me: "I choose you, Tide!" The blue light faded to reveal my Vaporeon. Everyone was shocked to see I was using a Water-type against a Grass-type.

Erika: "Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!" Leaves started to fly towards Tide.

Me: "Tide, Protect!" Instantly, a blue bubble formed around him, causing the leaves to bounce off. The bubble faded. "Now, Aurora Beam!" A rainbow beam shot from Tide's mouth and hit the Flycatcher pokemon directly, knocking it out. For the second time, we both returned our Pokemon. I decided to use Hoppy and I had a feeling that Erika was going to use Gloom. My hunch was right. This was the last battle. Soon, a dark yellow haze came from Gloom's mushroom. "Ugh! What's that stench?!" Hoppy couldn't stand it either. Then I got an idea. "Hoppy, Dig!" He burrowed under ground then popped out right in front of Gloom. Then, yellow stars flew from his mouth. Then a black-purple ball formed around Hoppy's mouth and won me the battle. I quickly looked at Hoppy's stats.

PokeDex: _"Eevee's known moves: Iron Tail, Protect, Dig, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball and Swift." _He had learned Swift and Shadow Ball. Fireball, Tide and Sparky had all learned Shadow Ball too! Erika walked up to me and held out a rainbow-colored flower.

Erika: "For proof of your victory, I present to you the Rainbow Badge." I took it and just stared at it. I was half-way there.


	10. Chap 10:Poison Soul and Safari Zone

My Pov

After several days of traveling, I finally reached Fuchsia City. This gym was going to be tough. The Leader used Poison-type Pokemon and I didn't have any Psychic or Ground-type Pokemon. Hoppy knew Dig, but that wasn't going to make it easier. It looked just like a dojo. I walked inside, but didn't see anyone. Then something flew right in front of my face. I became paralyzed when I saw it was a shuriken.

Girl: "Welcome to the Fuchsia Gym. My name is Aya. I suppose you are a challenger." I turned my head really slowly to see a dark green-haired ninja standing in a doorway. I nodded nervously. "Well then, shall we begin?" I snapped out of my daze and nodded. She took out a Pokeball. "Go Venonat!" A dark purple Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn to light." _A Bug/Poison-type. Fireball had the best chance. I took out the Repeat Ball.

Me: "Go Fireball!" My Flareon appeared in a red light.

Aya: "Venonat, Tackle." Venonat charged. I decided to do the same.

Me: "Fireball, Quick Attack!" I white light followed as he charged. They both ended up knocking each other backwards.

Aya: "Psybeam!" A rainbow beam shot from Venonat's eyes and hit Fireball directly. Fireball became confused. "Finish it with Poison Sting! "Small, white needles shot from Venonat and headed straight for Fireball.

Me: "Fireball, try to use Fire Spin!" He seemed to snap out of it, but instead of Fire Spin, he used Fire Blast. He learned Fire Blast. The flames evaporated the needles and engulfed Venonat.

Aya: "Venonat!" The flames disappeared and Venonat had fainted. Aya sighed and returned Venonat.

Man: "You still have much to learn Aya." I saw a man standing behind her. She looked really shocked.

Aya: "Brother!" This was her brother? He looked at me in kinda a cold way.

Man: "I am Koga, the Fuchsia Gym Leader. "_He _was the gym leader!? Not Aya? "Please excuse my sister's meddling." That was kinda cold. "Well, how about we have an actual battle." We went outside. Koga went first. He threw one of his Pokemon out and it was a Venonat. I was about to sent out Fireball when Venonat started to glow. Then it evolved into a light purple moth-like Pokemon. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon and the evolved form of Venonat. It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contract skin_. It was still a Bug/Poison-type, so Dig would be effective, but I hadn't really used Sparky as much. I took out the Quick Ball.

Me: "Go Sparky!" The yellow light vanished, revealing my Jolteon. Koga made the first  
move.

Koga: Venomoth, Sleep Powder." A light green mist came from  
Venomoth's wings.

Me: "Sparky, Protect." A yellow bubble soon formed around him and repelled the powder. As soon as the bubble faded, I acted. "Use Quick Attack."Sparky flew towards Venomoth, knocking it to the ground. "Now, use Thundershock! "Yellow electricity came from his body and zapped the  
moth pokemon. The pokemon fainted. Koga grunted and returned Venomoth. He took out his last one.

Koga: "Go Golbat!" A blue and purple bat appeared. I recorded it's data.

PokeDex: _"Golbat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Zubat. Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood." _I had to be quick with this one. It was a Poison/Flying-Type, so I had the advantage. Golbat charged straight towards Sparky. That was a mistake.

Me: "Sparky, Thunderbolt!" A powerful bolt of lightning came from Sparky and knocked out the bat pokemon instantly. I had won. Koga and Aya walked up to me. Koga held out a small pink heart.

Koga: "Congratulations Cinder. You've won the Soul Badge." I took it and marveled at it. I walked outside the gym and went to the Pokemon Center. I healed my Pokemon. I saw a building that had many Pokemon around the outside. I went into the building.

Man: "Welcome to the Safari Zone." I had heard of the Safari Zone. You could catch a lot of Pokemon here. It was 500$ for 30 Safari Balls. I had a lot of money so I could afford it. I paid the fee and was given some bait and 30 Safari Balls. I had received a Good Rod for a fisherman, so could fish in the water. I was given about 20 minutes and in that time, I caught6 Pokemon: a male and female Nidoran[I named them Nido and Nida], a Psyduck[I named him Quack], a Magikarp[I named him Geyser], a Ponyta[I named her Rayla]and a Goldeen[I named her Goldy]. I felt great. I was filling the pages of my PokeDex fast. I returned the balls I didn't use and sent all of my Pokemon except my Eevees to . I looked through my PokeDex at everyone's summaries. I first looked at Nida.

PokeDex: _"Nidoran[Female], the Poison Pin Pokemon. While it does not prefer to fight, one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be  
fatal. "Next_, Nido._ "Nidoran[Male], the Poison Pin Pokemon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for  
protection. "_Then Quack. _"Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses  
mysterious powers. _Next was Rayla. "Ponyta_, the Fire Horse Pokemon. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster." _Something was different though. The Ponyta in the picture was red. Rayla was blue. I shook it off and checked out Goldy. "Goldeen_, the Goldfish Pokemon. Though it appears very elegant when swimming with fins unfurled, it can jab powerfully with its horn."_ Finally, I looked at Geyser. _"Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. A Magikarp for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though. "_This made me mad. I guess people criticize Magikarp as the weakest Pokemon, until it evolves. It was starting to get dark, so I stayed at the Pokemon Center for the night.


	11. Chapter 11: The Ocean

So sorry for the wait. Cinder catches 3 special Pokemon.

My Pov

I had just come back from Saffron City and won the Marsh Badge. Now I had to go to Cinnabar Island in order to get my seventh Gym Badge. Thing is... I needed to cross the ocean to get there. I had used a Good Rod a Fisherman gave and in the process caught a Horsea[Kiki] and a Seel[Don], but they weren't big enough. I started to think I wouldn't get there when a Trainer came up to me wanting a battle.

Trainer: "Whoever loses has to give the winner the Pokemon they used." WHAT?! There was no way I could do this, but once you're challenged, you can't back out. The Trainer sent out a Lapras. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokemon on its back. It understands human speech."_ The Transport Pokemon. I needed to win. I would use Sparky, due to Lapras's type.

Trainer: "Lapras, Ice Beam." A beam of energy shot from Lapras's mouth.

Me: "Jump!" Sparky jumped and dodged it. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Electricity formed around Sparky and zapped Lapras, knocking it out.

Trainer: "This Lapras is weak. I'm glad someone's taking it off my hands." He threw Lapras's Great Ball on the ground and walked away. This made me angry, the only reason a Trainer's Pokemon could ever be weak is because they don't train them enough. I saw that Lapras saw her Trainer abandoning her. She started crying.

Me: "Lapras. Don't let what he said get to you. He's wrong. You're not weak. You probably haven't been with him that long have you?" She shook her head. I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Don't worry Lapi. I'll take care of you I promise." She nuzzled my cheek. I returned her and Sparky to their Pokeballs and went to the Pokémon Center. I decided to see if there were any Pokemon I could catch. I went back to some grass area. I went looking around. There was a rustle in the bushes. "Hoppy!" I sent Hoppy out to battle it. The Pokemon came out of the bushes. It was a Bulbasaur! It attacked with a Razor Leaf. "Swift!" Stars shot from Hoppy's mouth and destroyed Razor Leaf. Then, Bulbasaur winked and pink hearts flew towards Hoppy. "Dodge it." He jumped just as the hearts closed in. "Quick Attack ." He lunged forward and knocked Bulbasaur into a tree. I used a Pokeball and caught it. "Alright. I got Bulbasaur!" I put my new Bulbasaur[Bloom], into a PC Box and headed to Cinnabar Island. While travel, I saw something floating in the water. It was a red shell. I leaned over and picked it up, only to discover it was a badly injured Squirtle. "Lapi, hurry to Cinnabar Island!" She swam faster and soon we were there. I returned her to her Pokeball and ran inside. "Nurse Joy! I need your help. This Squirtle is really hurt!" She took Squirtle and Chansey rolled it to a room.

Joy: "It'll be awhile before your Squirtle is well."

Me: "It's not my Squirtle. I found it out in the middle of the ocean, just floating face-down."

Joy: "Oh my. Well, it's a good thing you found it. It looks like it was attacked maybe by a Poison Pokemon."

Me: "Well, I'm going to challenge the Cinnabar Gym and then I'll be right back." I left the Pokemon Center, hoping Squirtle would be okay. I walked around looking for the Gym. Then I thought. 'It's a Fire Gym. So maybe...' I headed to the volcano that was on the island. There was an opening at the base. I walked down a long path in the volcano. It was so hot in there. I finally reached a battle platform.

Man: "Welcome." I looked up to see a man standing slightly above the platform. "I'm Blaine and assume you're here to earn a Volcano Badge." I nodded. "Very well. We'll each use 3 Pokemon." I had Tide and Lapi and I could use Sparky. We started the match. "Go, Ninetales." A foxlike Pokemon appeared. I took out my PokeDex

PokeDex: _"Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix. Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for 1,000 years."_ This was going to be tough.

Me: "Go, Tide!" My Vaporeon appeared.

Blaine: "Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

Me: "Water Pulse!" The attacks collided, but Flamethrower was starting to push back Water Pulse. "Tide, don't give up! I know you can beat Ninetales. I know you can!" Something changed. In Tide's eyes, just like when Hoppy learned Swift, Iron Tail and Shadow Ball, Sparky learned Thunderbolt and Fireball learned Fire Blast. Water Pulse suddenly turned into Hydro Pump and push Flamethrower all the way back and hit Ninetales. It fainted. Blaine returned Ninetales and sent out his second Pokemon.

Blaine: Go, Rhydon." I pointed my PokeDex at it.

PokeDex: _"Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Standing on its hind legs freed its forearms and made it smarter. It is very forgetful, however."_ A ground type. Even if Tide was defeated, I still had Lapi. Still, I couldn't give it a chance to attack.

Me: "Aurora Beam." A rainbow beam shot from his mouth. It hit Rhydon's stomach, but didn't seem to affect it.

Blaine: "Headbutt." Rhydon rammed into Tide, injuring him a lot. "Finish with Horn Drill!" Rhydon charged at Tide.

Me: "TIDE!" Tide got up and used Hydro Pump at full blast and knocked out Rhydon. But then, Tide fainted. I cradled him in my arms. "You're amazing Tide. To me, you're the strongest Water Pokemon there ever was." He weakly smiled and licked my cheek. I took out my second Pokemon.

Blaine :"Go Magmar!" I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. When it breathes deeply, heat waves form around its body, making it hard to see clearly."_ I had to be careful.

Me: "Go Lapi." My Lapras appeared.

Blaine: "Magmar, use Fire Blast." A human shape came from Magmar's mouth.

Me: "Lapi, Water Pulse." She shot a stream of water threw the attack.

Blaine: "Jump!" Magmar jumped, but that gave me an idea.

Me: "Use Ice Beam on the ground." Lapi froze the ground and when Magmar came back down, it couldn't stand and started sliding towards Lapi. "Finish with Body Slam." She jumped and slammed down onto Magmar. Magmar was down. I won.

Blaine: "Congratulations. Here is the Volcano Badge." I took it. Only one left. I was about to leave the Gym when something attacked me. I looked and saw it was a Charmander. I decided to use Sparky.

Me: "Sparky, Thunderbolt. Sparky zapped Charmander, but then it attacked Sparky with both Metal Claw and Flamethrower. This was getting bad. "It then used Skull Bash. "Shadow Ball, hurry." He fired a Shadow Ball and knocked out Charmander. I quickly threw a Pokeball at it and captured it. I then rushed back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy healed all my Pokemon.

Joy: "Oh yes and the Squirtle you brought in is back to full strength." I smiled as Chansey brought the Tiny Turtle Pokemon out. I ran right up to me, smiling. "I think this little one wants to go with you." I took out a Pokeball and caught a Squirtle, the final Beginner Pokemon. I took out my map and realized that I could Surf back to Pallet Town and then travel to Viridian City. I could stop by and see Mom. I sent my Charmander[Cindy] and my Squirtle[Shelly] to Prof. Oak, hopped on Lapi's back and headed back to Pallet.


End file.
